LoveMokuba POV
by LadyVirgo1956
Summary: Finding love is hard will Jou and Seto find it
1. Chapter 1

Love……Mokuba (POV)

As the young boy watched the older boy pacing back and forth and yelling about the mutt, Mokuba couldn't help but laugh. This was a daily routine for his older brother Seto. He knew that his brother loved "the mutt" as his brother called him. Jounochi Katsuya was "the mutt". At the moment Seto was ranting that Jounochi was the pain to his very sanity. Then he heard his brother say the same thing "Why do I care so much?" Mokuba then ask his big brother the same question just like every other time "Seto do you love him?" with a wide grin on his face. Mokuba then sighs as he denies it. Mokuba then wonders if he will ever admit the truth as he sees his brother go upstairs to his office to work.

He decides to follow him and as he approaches the door he hears something strange. As he cracks the door open he sees his brother looking at a picture but not just any picture. A picture of Jounochi, Mokuba watches as he hears his brother sighs and says "One day pup you will be mine, and I think I love you. Mokuba silently closes the door and smiles. He has heard it before. Everyday the same routine. You see I love my brother and I want him to be happy and I am going to make him happy. I'm going to try and get him and Jou together.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Disclaimer: sorry I forgot to say in Chapter one I do not own Yugi-oh or its characters.

Love….Jounochi (POV)

I can't believe he got me detention again. Jounochi was thinking what happened earlier that day. He was minding his own business and Kaiba bumped into him into a locker and didn't even apologize. He then proceeds to call him a mutt and to watch where he was going. Well I couldn't let him get away with that so I lay into him calling him an arrogant spoiled moneybags and push him, but wouldn't you know the principal walks out just at that moment and lays into me and Kaiba just stands there smirking. I end up in detention because of it. You want to know the sad part I love him. Why I'm not sure. Maybe its because his damn good looking, and smart. I've also seen a side of him that no one else sees, a soft side. Yeah he's got a soft side. He cares about his brother, and will do anything for him. And when he smiles which is rare it is beautiful, enough to make you wish you could kiss him. I do it every night in my dreams.

Finally I can go home. I decide to stop in to see Yugi before I head home. He is my best friend. He knows how I feel about Kaiba. Just as I get there I receive a phone call it is form Mokuba. Seto's brother, he's a sweet kid. "Jou hi I need to talk to you do you think you can come over?" he's up to something what I don't know. "Sure when ?" He tells me right away it is important. As I leave Yugi's I get a very bad feeling about this.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugi-oh. Wish I did Sigh.

Love…..Seto (POV)

As I sit in my office I hear the door open and close. Curious as to who it is I get up to see who it is. I walk out into the hallway and I can't believe what I'm hearing. That voice, the very one I can't stop thinking about. Him, my puppy. What is he doing here?

As I listen I start to think about the way he walks and those eyes those eyes so beautiful. So full of life. I decide to find out what he is doing here.

I walk down the stairs and ask him "Mutt what are you doing here?" He turns and says "KAIBA I'M NOT A DOG." I just smirk and tell him he is and he's my mutt. This gets him mad and he starts to leave. I can't have that. I beat him to the door and stop him. I ask once more "What are you doing here?" He looks at me very strange, I don't like where this is going. The next thing I knew he is kissing me and I'm not fighting him. We explore each others mouth and he taste like chocolate. Sweet and oh so good. We finally break apart because we need to get some air. He then says "That is why I'm here." I look at him and I return the kiss as I do I wrap my arms around him and pull him in close and ask him to stay for awhile. He says he will.

Then I turn and look at my brother and he is smiling from ear to ear. All I can say to him is his in big trouble and Thank-you.


End file.
